Diabetes mellitus affects a significant portion of the world's population. Symptoms of diabetes include hyperglycemia and reduced production or release of insulin. Type I diabetes is a condition in which the pancreas has stopped producing insulin, a condition which often begins in childhood. Type II diabetes is the most common type of diabetes characterized by diminished insulin secretion and slower response to insulin by the diabetic's tissues. Type I diabetes is known as juvenile onset diabetes and Type II diabetes is known as adult onset diabetes.
As a result of diminished response to or low levels of insulin, blood glucose levels become chronically high and the normal body chemistry is altered which can lead to failure of the microvascular system in many organs. Diabetes can cause blindness, amputations and kidney failure. Moreover, medical treatment of side effects of diabetes leads to lost productivity in the workplace.
Aerosols are gaseous suspensions of fine solid or liquid particles. Medicated aerosols are useful in the treatment of respiratory or systemic ailments wherein the aerosols are produced by an aerosol generator and inhaled into a patient's lungs for local or systemic absorption.